Pandora
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Pandora. Jangan pernah berkeinginan membuka kotak pandora. Karena, sekali kau membukanya, kebahagiaanmu akan terenggut dan yang kau dapatkan tak lebih dari bencana semata. DISCONTINUED!


_NARUTO __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke & Hinata_

_AU, Lil' bit OoC_

* * *

_Hei, dara jelita yang terlampau indah bak permata, jalanilah keseharianmu layaknya biasa. Abaikan sebuah kotak di sudut adanya. Biarkan ia demikian seperti apa yang engkau vista._

_Karena, kotak tersebut lampau jauhnya dari bahagia. Ia dikata … pandora …._

**Pandora : Memories of The Dark Fairy  
**

Selaksana momentum senja, seorang gadis kecil bersemurai emosi kala durja—gemerlap akan gulita—berhentak-ria di atas lantai. Surainya yang dikepang rapi meliak-liuk seumpama dansanya sang angsa. Ia menyelam dalam gembira, kebungahan tiada tara yang meraja.

Kemudian, seorang kawan berlarian mengedar. Meraup jauh jarak nan membentang dari sang dara kecil yang mencari tawanan dalam permainan kejar-kejaran. Hingga seorang lanang dengan surai serumpun mentari merasuk dalam suatu ruangan. Hangat nan gelap adalah kesan pertama yang didapat. Ia tersembunyi di antara perbendaharaan. Baku material yang berserak bak tak lagi dipergunakan hingga kian usang. Kakinya melangkah mundur kala berjalan, hingga akhirnya terantuk suatu benda keras yang ada di belakang. Ia menoleh. Menoleh pada sebuah kotak yang berkilau kendati berada di antara kelapukkan dan lembabnya ruangan. Ia penasaran, kotak tersebut terlalu rupawan. Hingga akhirnya, ia membukanya dengan ringan dan temaram lantas terang sebuah cahaya memijar hijau.

* * *

Jauh setelahnya, tak ada cercah canda di kediaman tersebut. Salah-bersalah menjadi debat tak berujung pasca itu. Musababnya karena bocah pirang bernama Naruto yang sebelumnya membuka kotak misterius dalam kediaman Hyuuga seketika menjadi murung. Berkali ia coba untuk bunuh diri, dirinya tak lagi diusung daya hidup. Apa perihal tiada jawabnya. Hanya alih beban dari siapa pun dewasa yang masih berlangsung hingga kini. Orang tua Naruto menjadi retak relasinya dengan Hyuuga. Mereka menduga ada asusila dan kriminalitas yang melatari, meski apa yang mereka hipotesa berlandaskan tanpa bukti yang pasti.

* * *

"Hei, Baka. Lihat ke luar! Untuk apa kau hidup? Kau bilang mereka temanmu, 'kan? Hah! Mereka bahkan masih tertawa tanpamu! Itu tandanya kau bukan mereka. Kau tak punya teman dan tidak pula dibutuhkan!" Seorang gadis belia yang mendampingi Naruto berkacak pinggang. Tanduk dua di kepala menandakan bahwa ia lain dari manusia.

Uzumaki Naruto tak memberikan respon apa pun terkecuali pandangan sayu yang nihil emosi. Setiap hari, menit bahkan detik, suara sang gadis belia mengianginya. Memberitahukannya bermacam hal menyesakkan, menakutkan, menjijikkan dan menyedihkan. Membuatnya tak lagi punya keinginan untuk hidup andai saja sang orang tua tak memasungnya di ruangan tanpa apa-apa.

Ia tak mengenal siapa sang gadis yang telah sekian tahun bersamanya. Semenjak ia dua belas tahun dan hingga kini. Semenjak ia yang masih polos membuka sebuah kotak di kediaman Hyuuga. Yang masih hangat dalam direktori memorinya adalah bahwa gadis itu muncul dari kotak dan mengenalkannya pada dunia baru yang disebut kesuraman. Yang mengherankan, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu melihat gadis tersebut. Diakah yang orang sebut roh—hantu? Naruto berani jamin kenyataan bahwa gadis yang mengekorinya bukan manusia saja telah membuat nyalinya ciut. Ditambah gadis itu tak henti memberikan kesialan dan sugesti negatif padanya. Ia masih ingat usai pertemuan itu, gadis bersurai merah jambu tersebut mengutarakan kebenaran bahwa Naruto bukan anak yang diharapkan. Bahwa Kushina mengidamkan Neji untuk menggantikan posisinya dan apa yang gadis itu utarakan memang benar. Tatkala ia kembali ke rumah selepas belajar di sekolah, tak sengaja ia mencuri dengar dan mendengar pengakuan tersebut dari mulut sang ibu. Bermula dari situlah Naruto merasa hatinya terkoyak, jiwanya tercerabut dan akalnya berserabut. Selanjutnya, Naruto yang meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya akan keberadaan sang gadis merah jambu yang hanya bisa ia lihat membuahkan persepsi miring bahwa ia gila sehingga berilusi tak wajar. Ia pun dipasung begitu lama.

* * *

"Lihat, Uzumaki! Ibumu bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu sedari kau ada dalam pasungan. Bukankah itu adalah ciri yang mendeskripsikan bahwa ibumu memang tidak sepenuhnya menginginkanmu. Bahwa yang ia inginkan memang Neji yang memiliki segala kelebihan yang tidak kau miliki, hah?"

Naruto semakin tersudut posisinya, baik fisik maupun batin. Ia lelah, kantung mata penanda insomnia itu mempertegas kondisinya yang kian hari kian memprihatinkan saja. Tubuhnya yang dahulu berisi kini nyaris seperti tulang yang dibaluti kulit semata. Ketika seporsi makanan tersaji, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke luar begitu saja. Ketika ia tertidur, bisikkan demi bisikkan menghela alam mimpinya hingga ia akhirnya selalu terjaga.

'_Tolong, tolong aku siapa pun! Bunuh aku jika itu yang terbaik! Aku muak berada di sini dan mendengar ocehannya_!' Naruto memekik dalam hati. Sungguh, ia tak tahan dengan segala yang terjadi pada dirinya hingga hari ini.

* * *

Gadis mungil itu kini telah berperawakkan proporsional. Dengan sebuah _dress_ hijau putih pendek dipadu dengan rompi berbahan jeans berwarna biru lembut. Ia temurun dari mobil yang membawanya pada sebuah kediaman yang teramat ia rindukan.

Berbondong-bondong para pelayan menyeruak keluar, silih menyapa pada sang puteri yang baru saja bertandang pulang dari negeri seberang.

Tebaran pesona diulaskan secara intens oleh sang dara menimpali beragam sapa yang ia terima menggantikan kata. Seperti dahulu, keberadaan sang ayah sirna oleh jadwal kerja. Sekian tahun tak mengubah perangai Hiashi yang seorang _workaholic_. Hyuuga muda sedikit mengeluh. Ia pulang seorang diri sementara sang ibu masih ada di negeri tetangga untuk urusan yang sama—kerja. Neji sepupunya? Ah, Hinata tak habis piker dengan kebiasaan para Hyuuga. Perfeksionis dalam karier membuat mereka seakan buta akan dunia. Menjadi individualistik yang melegalisasikan paham berkehidupan anti sosial.

Usai merebahkan diri barang sekejap di atas ranjang empuk yang beberapa tahun ke belakang ia tinggalkan. Hinata kembali bangkit. Ia meraih sebuah jaket dan tas. Lekaslah ia menghentak kaki menuju sebuah tempat.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan Bibi Kushina dan Naruto-kun. Entah bagaimana keadaan mereka. Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku_."

* * *

Tubuh Hinata mundur teratur. Bermaksud baik dengan datang berkunjung, ia justru diusir mentah-mentah oleh para pelayan kediaman Uzumaki. Saat itu, sang gadis beriris pearl masih belum mengerti atas apa yang tengah terjadi. Hingga bola matanya mengedar dan tertumbu pada sebuah jendela yang memampangi sosok seorang pemuda. Ia membelalak seolah terkejut tak pelak. Sosok lusuh siapa duhai yang ada di balik bingkai jendela?

"Tidak mungkin …."

Kaki Hyuuga semakin mundur dari gerbang depan kediaman Uzumaki. Di antara hadangan pelayan, ia masih bisa memokuskan pandangan pada sosok tersebut yang terlihat di kejauhan.

Barangkali karena volume suara Hinata yang sedikit besar, beberapa pelayan menyadari bahwa nona Hyuuga telah melihat sosok temannya yang tak lain sang tuan muda. Seorang pelayan bersurai coklat panjang maju ke depan. Mengambil alih komando untuk menyampaikan informasi, berharap sang tamu mengerti dan akhirnya memilih opsi undur diri.

* * *

_Drap drap drap!_

Hyuuga Hinata kecil kala dahulu memang tidak mengetahui perseturuan yang membara antara keluarganya dan Uzumaki. Nyaris terekam jelas bahwa usai peristiwa di mana Naruto ditemukan pingsan di dalam gudang, berselang dua hari, ia diperintahkan sang ayah untuk berlabuh ke negeri seberang bersama sang ibu. Perkara apa yang menjadi basis saat itu tidak terpikirkan sama sekali dalam benak polosnya sebagai bocah kecil dan kunjungannya ke kediaman Uzumaki telah menjawab seribu tanya. Melugaskan hal yang selama ini gamang. Memberikan sebuah ketetapan bahwa ada kejanggalan yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti demikian, relasi yang hancur antara dua keluarga yang seharusnya akur sebagai kerabat dekat dan sorotan tajam penduduk setempat padanya. Laun, kelopak Hinata menjadi sayu. Ulasan baying Naruto beberapa saat lalu membuahkan rasa perih di hatinya. Naruto adalah pemuda yang ia kagumi. Yang kerap menjadi teman bermainnya semasa kanak-kanak. Pemuda yang dahulu menjadi analogi pusat tatasurya, yang dahulu surplusnya terletak pada semangatnya, kini seakan menjadi jelma boneka yang tak berjiwa. Teronggok sendirian di antara kedap ruangan berjendela satu. Mendiami dunianya sendiri dalam redaksi sepi.

Hinata terisak. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau lagi tahu pelbagai konflik yang terjadi ketika ia usai menuntut ilmu di negara tetangga. Mengapa kebahagiaan itu lantas redam?

Mengapa ia harus menanggung fakta bahwa keluarganya dikucilkan? Mengapa harus ada masa di mana ia mendapati orang yang dikaguminya menjadi demikian? Hinata berlari dan terus berlari. Matanya mulai memburam terkena linang air yang dipompa organ mata. Hingga tak sadar ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang dianggap keramat oleh banyak orang. Gudang. Lantas sang Hyuuga menangis keras di dalam. Memeluk lututnya yang tak henti bergemetar. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tengah bersadar pada sebuah benda tumpul. Kepala Hinata melongok benda tersebut. Benda kotak yang secara mencelah mengeluarkan sinar berpendar hijau.

Entah karena terhipnosis atau memang terpikat akan desain dari kotak yang seakan beraksen ponelgyph, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan bersiap membuka kotak tersebut.

_**Krek!**_

Bebunyian nyaring terdengar, cahaya hijau terbit dari kotak yang kini terbuka lebar. Sebuah bayangan secara kilat keluar, seorang pemuda wujudnya. Ia bertaring dan di antara surai raven gulitanya tumbuh dua tanduk. Sayapnya berkibas hitam, menerbangkan bulu-bulu lembut namun menyelusup kuduk.

"Hai, Hinata. Kau telah membuka kotak ini. Kotak berisikan aku, sang peri kegelapan. Bersiaplah menghadapi hari yang jauh berbeda dari hari-harimu biasanya. Karena, kau telah membuka kotak terlarang berisi kengerian. Pandora. Kau telah membukanya … ucapkan selamat datang pada hari barumu yang penuh kegelapan." Pemuda itu menyeringai seram. Menjadikan sang Hyuuga refleks berteriak kencang.

"_**KYAAA**_!"

* * *

"_Fiuuuh_!"

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjaket ungu yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan pakaian jaring dengan celana jeans pendek mengangkat sebuah tongkat. Tongkat dengan lambang api di atasnya. Ia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya dan melangkah tanpa sisi anggun sama sekali.

Sembari melangkah menuju gerbang masuk kota, ia berucap jelas. "Tunggu aku, _kembaranku_. Tidak akan ada _mereka_ yang berani mengusikmu selama ada aku, sang penyegel peri kegelapan."

* * *

_Pandora. Jangan tumbuhkan keingintahuan akannya. Biarkan ia tergeletak tanpa tuan. Biarkan ia tinggal seiring zaman. Bahwasanya di dalam kotak itu tersimpan banyak jebakan, salah satunya pelayan hidup yang mencari tuan. Bukan untuk dilayani, melainkan untuk diusik agar sang tuan hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Agar sang tuan tak lagi percaya keadaan dan memilih untuk mendiami keabadian yang dijanjikan sang pelayan. Satu kotak pandora dalam kediaman Hyuuga masih menyimpan banyak pelayan tak bertuan. Tinggal tunggu waktu hingga kuasa berpindah ke lain tangan dan para tuan digenggam para pelayan. Satu manusia satu pelayan, pelayan rawan akan jebakan._

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

—**Grey Chocolate**

(Desember '12)


End file.
